This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an operation panel control function and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machine which allows easy operation and multi-functions.
As is well known, recent copying machines have become increasingly multi-functioned, and a large number of operation keys are arranged on their operation panels, resulting in complex operation. For this reason, when an operator is not familiar with the machine, he often makes errors in copying, thus wasting time and increasing costs.
The functions of various keys on an operation panel are indicated thereon or therearound. Because of this, Japanese or English instruction messages must be prepared to correspond with a possible customer demand. This results in an increase in the number of apparatus parts and complicates parts-control.
Since recent copying machines have multi-functions, they can be selectively connected to optional devices such as an automatic original feeder, a sorter, and the like.
A conventional electronic copying machine connectable to various optional devices is provided with a plurality of switches for starting or stopping these optional devices, thus complicating the operation panel appearance and its operation.
The above-mentioned copying machines with multi-functions have a complex internal structure. For this reason, when a copying machine is purchased and is operated for the first time, it must be operated while referring to an operation manual.
Various names and operation instructions of various operation keys are normally printed on the operation panel of an electronic copying machine. However, these names are expressed only in Japanese if the machine is for domestic use only. For this reason, it is inconvenient for those who cannot read Japanese to use such a copying machine.